


The Nature of Evil

by All_The_Monsters



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, I woke up in the middle of the night with this au, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Near Death Experiences, Order 66, Order 66 AU, Other, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: (Order 66 AU) Obi-Wan Kenobi is a padawan learner during Order 66. His master, Qui-Gon Jinn, is off planet finishing up a mission when the dreaded event takes place. Obi-Wan barely escapes with his life, the lone survivor of the temple ambush.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	The Nature of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: So, no lie, I woke up in the middle of the night, said "what if Obi-Wan was a padawan during order 66?" and went back to sleep. So please, by all means enjoy the fruits of that fateful night. Obi-Wan is around 13-14 in this fic.)

There was something wrong. So terribly wrong. The force screamed in agony all around Obi-Wan as he sat crouched in a hall, checking over his shoulder obsessively. They had descended upon the temple not even an hour past. Clones, led by a cloaked figure shrouded in darkness so thick it clung to all life around it, choking and smothering. Obi-Wan knew how un-jedi like it was, but he was utterly terrified. As soon as the small army had crossed the once hallow threshold, they'd unleashed a barrage of blaster fire upon everything that moved. This, mixed with the wicked flash of a blue lightsaber would forever haunt the young padawan. 

Smoke stung at his eyes as he peered around the corner. With bated breath, Obi-Wan watched as a small initiate was back into a corner by three clone troopers. Upon further inspection, Obi-Wan's chest tightened to find he recognized the small, dark haired human boy. Darin, his name was Darin. Obi-Wan had seen him around, especially in the archives, ever the studious young Jedi initiate. The force thrummed around them as the clones drew closer, like a hunter to its prey. It was cruel, Obi-Wan decided, for the clones to prolong Darin's seemingly inevitable fate. But then again. What was he himself doing, running around and hiding. They were bound to find him sooner or later. 

He threw himself back around the corner and squeezed his eyes shut, stifling a choked sob as the sound of blasters echoed through the corridor. Darin didnt even have time to scream, Obi-Wan realized in a stuttering heartbeat.He had to get out of there. He had to get out of the temple, or else they would find him and they would kill him too.

Pulling himself together, Obi-Wan stealthily darted across the hall while the clones still had their backs to him as one nudged Darin's body with his foot. Struggling not to choke on his tears and the guilt of not having his saber, of being unable to stop the clones from killing Darin, Obi-Wan ran. Ducking around corners and through secret pathways only padawans knew, he finally found himself in sight of the large doors beckoning him to freedom. Obi-Wan felt his heart stop as footsteps sounded from across the behemoth foyer. 

Desperately Obi-Wan fought to control his fear and cover his force signature as the cloaked leader of the attack came into view, his lightsaber humming ominously. He could feel that dark cloud again, the one that followed this man. Was he a jedi, Obi-Wan wondered. He had a lightsaber, but that didn't mean anything. He could've stolen it. But deep down, he knew that wasn't right. 

"Sir, we weren't able to find anyone else within the temple. They're all dead." A clone appeared, addressing the cloaked man. Obi-Wan swore his heart stopped at that moment. Dead? Everyone? His classmates, his friends. All of them? 

"No. There's still one. I can sense him." The voice. Why was that voice oh so familiar, Obi-Wan wondered. 

"Of course, General Skywalker." The clone said, before speaking into his coms device, Obi-Wan didn't hear what was said, his mind was too busy reeling at what he'd just learned. General Skywalker? As in Knight Skywalker? As in….Anakin? No, Obi-Wan tried to console himself, no, Anakin wouldn't. He just…. He couldn't. He must've been mistaken. He had to have misheard- all thoughts of doubt went out of Obi-Wan's mind as the figure- Anakin- pulled down his hood. 

Obi-Wan needed to go. Now. If he sat where he was much longer they'd find him for sure. Summoning every ounce of strength he could, Obi-Wan called on the force and shoved Anakin. All he could hope for was the element of surprise, there was no way he could fight off the man on his own. Luckily, it worked and Anakin stumbled back in shock. Seeing his chance, Obi-Wan ran. The sound of a lightsaber slashing behind him before a horrible burning sensation tore across his back. The pain was unlike anything else he'd ever felt, and Obi-Wan cried out as he stumbled to the ground. He had enough sense to roll away as blue flashing across his vision, striking the ground where Obi-Wan had been not a second before. 

Thinking fast, Obi-Wan jumped to his feet to keep running. Down the steps and across the plaza, blaster fire hitting all around him as the clone troopers took notice of him. Pain overtook the padawan as a blaster bolt found its mark, striking Obi-Wan in the shoulder. Gasping, he fell back to the ground where he collapsed, unable to get up as he struggled to breath, pain over taking him. 

"Leave him. He'll succumb to his injuries soon enough." He heard Anakin, the man who'd once been like a brother to him, say and it hurt. More than the thought of Anakin turning to the dark side. It cut Obi-Wan to know that he would simply leave him to die. 

Distantly, Obi-Wan recognized the coppery taste in his mouth as blood and the burning in his chest as a collapsed lung. Tears now flowed freely down his face, the warm drops turning cold on the night air. 

_ Obi-Wan _

Obi-Wan blinked. Who was saying his name? 

_ Obi wan!  _

The voice sounded distraught. Obi-Wan felt guilty for not responding, but it was better for whoever it was calling to him to think he was dead and leave him. Maybe they would make it out alive. 

_ Obi-Wan, padawan please answer me. _

Dimly, it dawned on Obi-Wan that voice wasn't coming from around him. It was in his head. His training bond.

_ Master Jinn!  _ Obi-Wan managed to call out. It was getting harder to breathe.  _ Please help me.  _

_ Hold on, just a little longer. I'm almost there. _

_ I'm sorry.  _ Obi-Wan could feel himself growing weaker, his choked breaths turning to struggled gasps as blood dribbled down his chin.  _ Master I- I think I'm dying.  _

_ Just a little longer, little one, please, just hold on.  _

The world was dimming around him as Obi-Wan fought against the urge to close his eyes, knowing that if he did, he would never open them again. It was so hard, the promising sweet embrace of death was oh so tempting. He'd never been good with the living force, but Obi-Wan clung to it, knowing if the living force were to leave him now it would never come back. 

_ I'm so tired.  _

"I know, Obi-Wan, I've got you now. Just a little longer. You're doing so well." Qui-Gon's voice came from above Obi-Wan now as a large hand settled into his hair. “I’ve got you now.” 

“Mster” Obi-Wan moaned weakly. 

“Shh, don’t speak, little one. Save your strength.” Qui-Gon whispered as he carefully scooped Obi-Wan up, holding him close to his broad chest. Obi-Wan found it increasingly hard not to give into his exhaustion now that he felt safe in the security in his Master’s arms. 

_ This is nice.  _ Obi-Wan finally allowed his eyes to drift shut. 

_ Stay with me, Obi-Wan. Please.  _ Qui-Gon held on to his padawan a little tighter. 

_ I’m sorry.  _ Obi-Wan couldn’t fight it any longer and slipped into the inviting embrace, feeling as though he’d been swaddled in velvet.

_ ”Obi-Wan, it’s time to get up. Come on.” Qui-Gon snorted, running his fingers over the short strands of coppery hair.  _

_ “Mmmmhhhmmph.” Obi-Wan moaned, scrunching up his face and pushing it further into the pillow.  _

_ “You have until the kettle boils.” Qui-Gon smiled, and Obi-Wan relaxed, knowing Qui-Gon wouldn’t turn the stove to full heat, almost, but not quiet, allowing the boy a few spare minutes to rest before getting up and making a mandatory appearance for breakfast.  _

_ It seemed to Obi-Wan that he’d only just closed his eyes when the shrill whistle of the kettle startled him from his light doze. Suddenly remembering he was supposed to be up by now, Obi-Wan rolled out of bed, the sheets tangling in his legs, causing him to crash into the floor below.  _

_ “Obi-Wan, are you quite alright?” A slightly amused voice came from the doorway. Looking up, he was met with the mirth filled gaze of his master.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Master, I know you said to be up by the time the kettle whistled, but I couldn’t help it, I just fell back asleep. I didn’t mean to.” Obi-Wan rushed to explain himself.  _

_ “Oh padawan,” Qui-Gon chuckled warmly, “Hurry up now.” Obi-Wan watched the giant of a man turn, closing the door behind him to leave Obi-Wan to get ready.  _

_ Standing up, carefully this time, Obi-Wan pulled on a fresh pair of trousers and a tunic, wrapping it around himself before tying it. Next came the tabards and belt, great care placed into the wearing of the items. Running his fingers through the kinked hair of his unwound padawan braid, gently untangling the knots that formed overnight.  _

_ Blinking, Obi-Wan stepped out into the main living area of their shared living space, the smell of fresh porridge filling the air with a thick homely scent. Qui-Gon was sat at the kitchen table, a bowl and a cup of bitter tea in front of him with a holo pad no doubt containing the daily news in his hand.  _

_ “Sorry I took so long, master.” Obi-Wan slid into his seat where his own bowl and cup of tea sat.  _

_ “Not to worry, Obi-Wan, you’ll just have to take a longer meditation this evening.” Qui-Gon spoke with a gentle smile. Obi-Wan bowed his head politely to acknowledge Qui-Gon’s words before lifting the tea cup to his lips, gently blowing on the steam curling upwards. Taking a sip, Obi-Wan hid a smile behind the rim of the cup. The tea was lighter brew then Qui-Gon’s, with a sweet nectar added to Obi-Wan’s preference. Silently, Obi-Wan sent a wave of gratitude across their bond before setting down the cup and picking up his spoon to eat.  _

_ Silently, master and padawan finished their breakfast in companionable silence. A glance at the chrono made Obi-Wan’s head hurt, and he blinked his eyes, quickly looking away.  _

_ “It’s almost time for class,” Qui-Gon confirmed. “Are you feeling alright, Obi-Wan?” _

_ “Yes, I’m fine. I don’t know what happened.” Obi-Wan shook his head, ridding himself of the last of the dull throbbing in his temples. Qui-Gon looked at him through his eyebrows, smuggly reminding Obi-Wan of each time he’d minimized an injury or illness. “I promise, Master. I feel fine.” Obi-Wan smiled at his Master.  _

_ “Very well then, you better hurry up and get your stuff.” Qui-Gon playfully shooed Obi-Wan off. Smiling, the boy jumped up and ran off to his room to gather his holos and bag. “Just make sure that I don’t have to pick you up from the healer’s wing.” Qui-Gon called out after him.  _

_ Still smiling, Obi-Wan scooped his stuff together before pulling on his boots, the supple leather fitting comfortably on his feet. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Obi-Wan reappeared back in the main living area, where Qui-Gon gave him an approving look before standing up from his seat. Coming to stand in front of him, Qui-Gon smiled down softly and picked up the loose strands of Obi-Wan’s braid and began to weave it back into its proper form, taking the beads from Obi-Wan as he handed them to him and placing them in the braid.  _

_ “There,” Qui-Gon allowed the finished braid to drop from his fingertips to rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “now off to class with you. You don’t want to be late.”  _

_ “Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan bowed quickly before taking his leave. Stepping out into the hall, Obi-Wan stopped as he looked around, suddenly feeling lost and not knowing which way to go.  _

_ Class, he was supposed to go to class. But which way was class? Taking a step, Obi-Wan found his feet seemed to know where to go on their own, so he relaxed, content to allow his feet to carry him where he needed to be.  _

_ “Obi-Wan!” The shout caused Obi-Wan to pause as he looked around for it’s source. “Obi-Wan!” He could’ve sworn it sounded like Qui-Gon. Why was Qui-Gon yelling for him? “Obi-Wan? Are you alright?” A mon calamari face appeared in front of him. She looked at him quizzically before repeating her question, placing a gentle webbed hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Coruscant to Obi-Wan! It’s me, Bant.”  _

_ “Bant?” Obi-Wan looked at her now, and it all came back. Bant! Bant Eerin, his best friend. “Bant!” Obi-Wan let the happiness he felt bleed into his voice as he looked at her as if seeing Bant for the first time in months.  _

_ “Geeze,” Bant rolled her eyes, “Are you feeling well?”  _

_ “Yeah, sorry. I don’t know what happened. I-” Obi-Wan stopped short when he noticed something on Bant’s tunic. The more he looked at it, tried to wrap his mind around it, his head hurt. Like before, when he’d tried to look at the chrono.  _

_ “Common, we should get to class.” Bant tugged on his sleeve, leading Obi-Wan into the awaiting classroom.  _

_ The day continued normally until Obi-Wan sat down with his tray at lunch and happened to look around. Every padawan and initiate he looked at. The masters and knights too, there was something off with their robes. Something….wrong. Had Qui-Gon had something off with his robes too this morning? Obi-Wan couldn’t remember. He didn’t think so. Looking down at his own tunic and tabard Obi-Wan could find nothing obviously wrong with his own attire. The more he tried to figure out what was wrong, the more his head hurt, so Obi-Wan resolved to ignore it, whatever it was.  _

_ As he continued through his day; saber practice, basic arithmetics, navigation, history, all of it seemed completely normal yet alien all at once. Obi-Wan’s head had been reduced to a dull ache every time he went to read a chrono or looked too hard at his classmates, though that was nothing compared to the pain that had split through his head when he spotted Knight Skywalker and decided to stop and talk to him. Everytime Obi-Wan looked Anakin in the eyes, something was different. So different, yet Obi-Wan couldn’t put his finger on what was different, and why it was bad. _

_ Finally resolving that he simply didn’t get enough sleep the night before, Obi-Wan stumbled into his quarters later in the afternoon, gently massaging his temples to rid himself of the remainder of the headache talking with Anakin had left him with.  _

_ “Good afternoon, Obi-Wan.” Looking up, Obi-Wan could see his Master sitting crossed legged on the living room floor, his eyes closed and his hands splayed across his knees. _

_ “Sorry, Master, I didn’t mean to interrupt your meditation.” Obi-Wan gently set his bag down.  _

_ “Nonsense.” Qui-Gon still hadn’t opened his eyes, but waved Obi-Wan over to join him.  _

_ Sitting down across from him, Obi-Wan adopted the same pose and closed his eyes, joining Qui-Gon in meditation. The force flowed freely between the two beings, like a river flowed suredly from the peaks of a mountain out to the sea. And what a sea Obi-Wan was. Had always been. His presence in the force had always held a certain depth to it, Qui-Gon mused within his own meditation. Somehow this was the most peaceful Obi-Wan had felt all day. Reaching for the living force around them, Obi-Wan became confused when it was harder than usual to grasp. Normally it was like trying to grab soap through water, but now, now it was like trying to grasp smoke with bare hands. It simply kept slipping away from his grasp.  _

_ “Master-” Obi-Wan felt fear shoot through him. Where was the living force? What was happening?  _

_ “Relax, Obi-Wan. It’s alright. Why don’t we try again later?” Obi-Wan opened his eyes to look at Qui-Gon when he spoke. He liked looking at Qui-Gon, he was the only one who didn’t hurt his head when he looked at him like everyone else did. Qui-Gon looked….normal. “Besides, it’s about dinner time, I’d reckon.” Qui-Gon unfolded his long legs and stood before offering Obi-Wan a hand to pull himself up with. Taking the offered appendage, Obi-Wan moved to stand as well. “Go, finish your assignments, I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” Qui-Gon spoke as he nudged Obi-Wan towards his room.  _

_ “Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan said as he bent down to pick up his bag before stepping into his room.  _

_ Sitting down at his desk, Obi-Wan pulled the holo pads and flimsy out of his bag and set to work. It felt too easy, as if he’d done the same work a thousand times before. But...he’d only just learned half of it that day, hadn’t he? Maybe they’d touched on some of the materials the day before? Obi-Wan thought back to yesterday, but stopped when he found nothing. Why couldn’t he remember anything from the day before? What had he eaten for breakfast? Lunch? Dinner? Obi-Wan couldn’t remember. Nor could he remember what he’d done in class that previous day.  _

_ Suddenly Obi-Wan pushed his academic work away from him as if it had burned him. What was wrong with him? Obi-Wan pushed his hands into his hair and grasped at it. The whole day had felt like a waking dream. Vaguely, Obi-Wan became aware of an itching sensation across his back. When he reached back to scratch at it, the itching stopped. _

_ “Obi-Wan, dinner!” Qui-Gon called out, and Obi-Wan looked to the door. _

_ “Coming!” Obi-Wan answered before standing up from his chair.  _

_ Sitting down across from Qui-Gon at the table, Obi-Wan felt a cool wave of calm wash over him once again. Obi-Wan found he didn’t want to leave his Master’s presence.  _

_ “How was your day, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked as he set a bowl of thick stew down in front of the boy.  _

_ Obi-Wan hesitated before answering, “It- I don’t know. I-” Obi-Wan stopped as he looked back up at the chrono again. Then it snapped and everything hit him like a ton of bricks. Looking back at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan realized what had been wrong with Bant’s robes. With everyone’s robes except himself and Qui-Gon. It had been blood, blood staining their tunics. Anakin, his eyes. They were a sickly sulfuric yellow. Yellow like gold. Like fire. Like a Sith’s.  _

_ “Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon’s gaze.  _

_ “The chrono,” Was all Obi-Wan could say, “it’s moving backwards.” All day. Every chrono he had looked at, they were all moving counter-clockwise.  _

_ “Oh, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon sounded sad. Why did he sound sad? _

_ Obi-Wan went to speak but was stopped short by a searing pain across his back. Obi-Wan cried out helplessly while Qui-Gon looked on sadly. It hurt. It hurt so much. The world around him was blurring, whether it was from pain or his tears, Obi-Wan couldn’t say, but soon black spots began to dance in his vision before everything went black. _

It was cold. Why was it so cold.Weren’t the halls of healing warmer than this? Obi-Wan was sure they’d been much warmer the last time he’d been subjected to a visit. Peeling his eyes open, Obi-Wan immediately squeezed them shut again as bright light assaulted him. 

“Obi-Wan?” A shadow crossed in front of him. “Obi-Wan.” A hand grasped at his own. “If you can hear me, squeeze my hand, little one.” Obi-Wan obeyed to the best of his ability, finding that the simple act of moving his hand felt like the hardest thing in the world. 

Qui-Gon smiled at the small twitch of Obi-Wan's hand in his own. "Easy now. I've dimmed the lights, can you try to open your eyes?" 

Obi-Wan was more timid this time, and took a moment to prepare himself before cracking his eyes open. However, unlike last time, he was met with his Master's face peering over him, the dim light shining around his head like a halo. 

"Master?" The word pulled at Obi-Wan's throat as he tried to speak, scratching and scraping. 

"Shh," Qui-Gon moved to help him sit up before offering him a glass of water. "Here, drink this." Obi-Wan moved his hand to grasp at the cup, grateful when Qui-Gon covered Obi-Wan's shakey ones with his own. "Slowly," he urged. When he was finished, Qui-Gon set the glass aside. 

"Happy to see you, we are." A familiar creaky voice spoke from somewhere to his left, and when Obi-Wan looked he was met with an even more familiar wrinkled green face. 

"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan spoke, his voice steadier now, though barely above a whisper. 

"Worried, you had us, young Obi-Wan." Yoda moved closer to the padawan. 

"Obi-Wan, do you remember what happened?" Qui-Gon gently demanded his attention. 

"I-" Obi-Wan stopped short as a sob escaped him. "They're dead aren't they?" Qui-Gon only nodded solemnly. 

The moment before Qui-Gon spoke seemed to stretch into eternity. "We are all that survived the purge, it would seem." 

"Us?" Obi-Wan whispered, feeling tears gather in the corners of his eyes. "Just….us."

Yoda bowed his head, his ears dropping a level as he hummed both in conformation and remorse. 

"What are we going to do?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly feeling more grown up then he should. 

"Go into hiding, we shall. Separate, we must." Yoda said. 

"Obi-Wan, you and I will go together. I promised I would see to it that you became a Jedi. We will go to the unknown region where we will complete your training." Qui-Gon reached for Obi-Wan’s padawan braid, the edges singed from when the lightsaber had struck at him. 

“Very well. Leave, as soon as Padawan Kenobi is well enough to travel, you will.” Yoda nodded, leaving no room for argument as he left the room, leaving Master and Padawan alone. 

“Why?” Obi-Wan whispered. “Why would he do something so dark? So evil?” The sudden surge of maturity Obi-Wan had felt before left him, leaving him feeling like a creche-ling. 

“Evil is only evil when done by those who were once good. And more often than not, we never know the reason why. Such is the nature of evil.” Qui-Gon sighed, once again fingering Obi-Wan’s braid. “For now we must simply live, my young padawan, live and let go. But never forget. Rest,” Qui-Gon tucked the blankets securely around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, “rest and heal. When you awaken, together we shall face a new world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below! Thank you so much for reading. This is my first prequel trilogy fic. Feel free to check out my tumblrs, @general-ly-exhausted (General Hux centric blog) and @neo-obidala (Obi-Wan x Padme/Prequel Trilogy blog)


End file.
